xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Zohar Emulator
, labeled a Hebrew א, or 1.]] The Zohar Emulators were created from the Original Zohar by Joachim Mizrahi. They are also sometimes simply called Zohars, but they are not the original Zohar. Although they resemble the Zohar, they operate by emulating the wavelengths of the twelve Vessels of Anima, which draw their power from the Original Zohar. This could mean that they were attempts to create artificial Vessels of Anima, in addition to their functionality as ignition keys to aid in the use of the Original Zohar. Appearance Zohar Emulators each have a red Hebrew letter instead of the Original Zohar's blue jewel. Sellers' emulator is metallic silver in color with black highlights and a flashing blue emblem of the Galaxy Federation military in place of the jewel or Hebrew letter as seen on the Original or Mizrahi's emulators. History There were twelve Emulators created by Joachim Mizrahi, likely in hopes of being used as artificial Vessels of Anima to activate the Zohar. A thirteenth inferior emulator, likely meant to replicate the Original Zohar, was created by the Hyams Group and their elite scientist, Sellers. The Zohar Emulators were presumably located on the Proto Merkabah, not Miltia or Labyrinthos, which is why the Zohar Emulators weren't locked in the Abyss. However, it is also mentioned that the Proto Merkabah was dropped into the Abyss, so this is uncertain; it is possible the Emulators were retrieved from Proto Merkabah before it was dropped into the Abyss. A datalog from Episode III also implies that the Proto Merkabah was never dropped into the Abyss. It is also possible that the Zohar Emulators were not on Proto Merkabah. Post Miltian Conflict reparations granted the Kukai Foundation the legal right to retain all Zohar Emulators. Emulators 2 to 12 became in the custody of the Kukai Foundation and located on the Durandal in the isolation area, a holding area within the Durandal. Since the Zohar emulators emit a certain wavelength of energy that attract the Gnosis, all recovered emulators are kept in a specialized protective container. Along with the first emulator, the thirteenth emulator is also still unrecovered by the Kukai Foundation, as it is in the hands of the Galaxy Federation's Salvator Faction led by Dmitri Yuriev. Sellers acknowledges the inferiority of the thirteenth emulator in conversations in Episode III and indicates it was hastily created as a makeshift temporary made out of spare parts in place of the original for the purposes of his experiments with the military. On Ariadne, a link experiment with the first Emulator resulted in the planet disappearing. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht In the intro of ''Xenosaga Episode I'', the first Zohar Emulator is seen being found in space. Someone touches it and disappears. This Emulator is the one from the Ariadne incident. Later, this Emulator is obtained and transported to Woglinde. In the hangar, it was surrounded by an Attract Inhibitor. This would lead up to the Woglinde tragedy ans massacre. Gnosis were drawn to the Emulator. The Gnosis successfully take the Emulator and bring it to the Cathedral Ship. When the Cathedral Ship disappears, the Durandal finally obtains the first emulator. Shion and the group are shown the Zohar Emulators on the Durandal. During KOS-MOS' awakening (Mary Magdalene), the Zohar Emulators in the Durandal's quarantine hanger began acting up, implying that Mary's awakening is somehow related to the Zohar. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Sellers' Emulator is hooked up to the Federation's new weapon Ω Res Novae and used as its primary power source. Later, Dmitri Yuriev infiltrates the Durandal and activates the Zohar Emulators, all in hopes of awakening the Zohar so that he could use the Zohar to become a "god" himself. He rams the Durandal into Abel's Ark (U-DO's observational terminal), where the Zohar Emulators crash. The 12 Emulators are divided among 4 Gnosis with 3 Emulators for each Gnosis: Natus Flamma, Natus Glacies, Natus Lumen and Natus Tellus. Names All of the Mizrahi emulators are named after one of Jesus Christ's twelve Apostles from the Bible, selected by the game designers from varying Gospel accounts. (The four Gospels do not agree as to the actual names of the twelve. The Gospels give differing names for them.) The names given in the game are: * Andrew * Bartholomew * Boanerges * James * John * Judas * Matthew * Peter * Philip * Simon * Thaddeus * Thomas Marienkind is the original Zohar. Gallery E3obj056.png|"1" א E3obj057.png|"ב "2 E3obj058.png|"ג "3 E3obj059.png|"ד "4 E3obj060.png|"ה "5 E3obj061.png|"6" ו E3obj062.png|"ז "7 E3obj063.png|"8" ח E3obj064.png|"ט "9 E3obj065.png|"י "10 E3obj066.png|"י״א "11 E3obj067.png|"י״ב "12 Category:Miscellaneous